The Stay at Bree
by Ayva Trance
Summary: An elven party is forced to stay at the Prancing Ponyeither good fun or a good amount of tension. Find out how everyone copes with it especially the elves themselves.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings!  
  
Prologue:  
  
During the ages most of the common folk of men have never seen an elf. Mostly this is because since the last alliance of men and elves happened. Ever since that fateful battle where Sauron's ring was cut from his hand, the alliance was broken and the friendship between elves and men dwindled and faded away. It was something from the past.  
  
Even when travelers rode the open road and encountered other beings such as elves or dwarves, none of them had forged any kind of friendship with them. They were just another being traveling the road to make a living. But even while traveling the sight of elves were rare. The truth was if the elves themselves wish not to be seen they won't. So when those rare occasions when elves and men meet again conversations mostly never occur because men over the years have felt belittled by elves especially since you could never tell how old an elf really is because they are ageless.  
  
The fact that elves are ageless has kept most men away from them in the first place. The main reason for this is the fact that when men die elves, unless overwhelmed with grief or killed in battle, will live on forever for an eternity.  
  
The failure of the relationship between elves and men did not alone die because of the men it was also because of the elves. The elves after the last alliance of men and elves have concluded to not get involved in the doings of men. Their reason was plain and simple: men change, it is in their nature. They witnessed the dramatic change when the last of the true great men fell in battle and the one man that could have ridden of a great evil decided to keep it alive. But that was in the past.  
  
In only one kind of men though the relationship continues but their numbers dwindle in the North. The Dunedain they are called with a leader that owns rightfully a crown of a city (but that is another tale).  
  
Chapter 1: The Riders  
  
The night was dark. The streets were crowded in the village of Bree. So far there were no disturbances all throughout the night. As the three figures approached the gate to the city, they wore hoods to cover their faces and protect them from the silent night's breeze. They had traveled for four straight days without rest and even though two of them would have preferred to sleep in the trees for the night they heeded their desire and decided to tend to their friend, who had been slightly wounded in the arm by a surprised warg attack. He was beginning to slow down and they knew that without proper rest he might not be able to heal enough to ride back home with them.  
  
When they came to the gate the gatekeeper tried to see their faces but was unsuccessful which made him suspicious. He tried once more and failed. "What's your business in Bree?" he asked rather harshly.  
  
"We would like to stay at the inn," one of the riders answered. The rider actually slightly strained his voice to hide his real identity and was successful when he noticed that the face of the gatekeeper didn't change.  
  
"All right then," the gatekeeper said as he jerked open the gate to let the riders in. During all of this time he tried to strain his eyes to see what was under the hood or the cloaks of the riders but yet again was unsuccessful.  
  
All three of the companion sighed as they were riding through the village. They got some curious looks as they trotted through on their horses. Whispers were heard about the mysterious riders and even more whispers were heard as all three of them stopped at a sign that read: The Prancing Pony. As they stood their looking at the sign, one of them signaled that he would go inside and get a room while the others wait for him. The others nodded in response as the rider gracefully got off his horse and opened the door to the inn.  
  
As the rider approached the front desk, the man behind the counter almost dropped what he was holding and awaited the arriver. The man stared with his eyes started to get wider as the stranger approached the desk. "What may I do for you?" the man asked. He knew in a way he should have said sir but in another way he knew that he should stay away from that word with this one.  
  
"Yes. I would like three rooms and a place to stable three horses for myself and my two companions," the rider stated in a way that was almost demanding. He saw a slightly confused look on the man's face when he said friends so he added," my companions are waiting outside with the horses. I told them to wait before I get our rooms."  
  
"I see, well you're lucky there mist--, I mean we have only three available rooms left for the night here," the man stammered. There was sometimes about that voice of the rider that made him a little uneasy the man concluded as he began making orders to get stable ready and their rooms ready for them. At this moment the rider gracefully opened the door and signaled to his companions that everything was taken cared of.  
  
When the stable boys finally came to take the horses, all three of them entered the inn and yet again the man behind the counter nearly dropped everything he was holding. What a sight these three made was breathtaking. The man then introduced himself as Barliman Butterbeer and told them that if they needed anything that they shouldn't be afraid to ask.  
  
As they entered the pub they felt aware that all eyes were on them. One of them asked silently the other why were they still wearing their hoods up and the other two nodded in response to take them off. So one by one the riders took off their hoods to reveal to everyone that these riders were not even human in fact they were elves! Whispers began about the travelers and their doings in Bree. This was one of the main reasons why they wanted to keep the hoods on but it was beginning to be so harm that they had to take them off.  
  
When Butterbeer came around to their stable he slightly stood there with his mouth agape and then when finally realizes that he was being rude he shut his mouth and asked what they wanted. After they finished ordering, Butterbeer was about to turn to go get their order but decided to take up the courage ask the one question that was on his mind when he first saw one of them.  
  
"Are you elves?" he blurted out quietly suddenly.  
  
All three of them exchanged looks until one of them grinned slightly. "Yes, we are." This time he talked everyone heard that clearly he was an elf because of how fair his voice was. Everyone's attention was now on them.  
  
"So what brings you to Bree?" Butterbeer asked next.  
  
Yet again the three of them look at each other and exchanged looks while deciding on what actually to say. "We needed a place to stay for a while."  
  
"Well, I'll be back with your orders in a sec," Barliman said as he hurried his way to get the orders to all his guests.  
  
The three of them sat there and began to talk. "How long do you two suppose we should stay?" one of them asked the others.  
  
"Definitely not more then we should," another answered.  
  
"Hopefully not more then a few days," the third answered in a hopeful voice. The truth was he could hardly stand most men and the fact that most of the occupants of this town were men was a little bit too much for him.  
  
When Barliman arrived with their drinks they began to drink but became aware to the fact that the man that was serving them did not leave yet. All three of them looked at him in response.  
  
"So who are you? If you don't mind me asking that is," Butterbeer asked then in a hopeful voice. Everyone in the room got quiet once more to hear the answer.  
  
"I am Elladan, son of Elrond and this is my brother Elrohir along with our friend Legolas, son of Thranduil," Elladan said in a casual voice.  
  
Elrond, where did I hear that name before? When he did recognize the name his eyes became wider. These are the sons of Elrond the Half-Elven, the Master of Rivendell. When he started to try and figure out where he had heard the name Thranduil before someone else answered his question.  
  
"Thranduil as in the legendary king of Mirkwood?" someone exclaimed in the room.  
  
Butterbeer then noticed that the one named Legolas slightly nodded his head while he then place it on the table in front of him. His companions almost laughed at his behavior.  
  
"Oh this is going to be one long stay," Legolas mumbled. Elladan and Elrohir chuckled lightly when hearing this.  
  
A/N: Please Review and tell if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: No more writer's block! It's amazing… on with the story

Chapter 2: Gossip, Tales

Butterbeer stared at them for a moment. I have elven royalty and the sons of the Lord Elrond here! He looked around at the state of the eating compartment of the Prancing Pony; this place looks like a dump. Maybe I should clean it up more because they are here. Wait a second, he stopped thinking for a moment, why are they here? I mean they said that they needed a place to stay but couldn't they find a better place to stay. I mean I'm not complaining but still, this is huge!

He was just standing there, lost in thought, and then he realized that he had forgotten to get their orders. This is unacceptable, especially with such important guests. Butterbeer pardoned himself from the 'conversation' with her new visitors and quickly started shifting his feet towards the back room.

The place became livelier once more as he went in the back, despite the every now and then furtive glance at the three elves. Two of them were still quietly chuckling at their companion still for his behavior.

Legolas looked at them, once Butterbeer had completely vanished into the backroom. "What?"

Elrohir shook his head lightly. "Your behavior is quite amusing, our dear friend."

Legolas then looked at Elladan for any further criticism.

"I do agree with my brother, Legolas. There is no shame in being royalty," Elladan put it lightly adding a smile at the end. He had to see Legolas' reaction. Legolas has always carried this strict persona about him that always made the twins laugh. After all, they both wanted their friend to lighten up a little, if at all.

Legolas looked almost fumed with his eyes squinted in a slight glare at his two companions. At this reaction Elladan sighed, I knew he wouldn't think that comment was humorous.

"I never said that I was ashamed of being royalty," Legolas stated firmly.

Elrohir chuckled. "We never said you did."

"Then why did you say that?" Legolas questioned.

Elladan shook his head lightly. "Honestly?"

Elrohir looked at his brother with amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, please enlighten me," Legolas furthered the topic.

Elladan smiled lightly because of the look of seriousness in Legolas' eyes. "Relax, a little."

"How can I do that?" Legolas retorted.

"Well you could, sit back and enjoy your drink for starters," Elrohir sarcastically stated when Butterbeer finally showed up and set down their drinks in front of them. He stood there for a moment looking really intrigued at them.

Legolas threw the twins an agitated look as Butterbeer was just standing there. All three of them lightly looked at him as he did so.

"Where are you three off to after staying here?" Butterbeer finally asked the question that had been bothering him to ask them.

The three of them looked at each other. Yet again, they had gathered an audience to hear their answers. Elladan sighed, he knew that he and his brother were more likely to be receptive towards humans but Legolas on the other hand was raised differently then they were.

Legolas was raised in a strict environment. King Thranduil has very little tolerance for those trespassing through his land especially Dwarves. He conditioned his son, or so others believe this is so, to his rules. Although, humans, in King Thranduil's eyes, were considered more tolerable than dwarves it is less clear his views on them.

All the twins knew was that Legolas seemed really uncomfortable around most humans, if not all. They had told him that they had helped raise a human when they were home or rather when they actually got a chance to remain home from travels and such. Legolas merely stared at them and told them in more complicated and intricate words that basically they were crazy. It was always a complicated issue.

"We are traveling back to Rivendell," Elladan decided to respond for them. For this time, he had been ignoring his arm, which was recovering from the warg attack and from lass of blood due to the attack. He smiled weakly.

Legolas looked at him with concern. "Elladan."

Elrohir turned his attention immediately to his brother and placed his hand on his back slightly.

"I am sorry, but we must take our leave. Goodnight," Elrohir simply stated as he helped his brother slowly up from the booth.

This made it even clearer to Butterbeer why they had stopped for the night as he saw how weak Elladan really was at this moment. He slowly nodded.

"I will show you to your rooms," Butterbeer told them.

Legolas looked at him for a moment; I'm glad he can do something useful instead of just standing there and staring at us.

Nevertheless, they all kindly accepted Butterbeer as their guide to their rooms. As everyone else was watching them leave, whispers started to increase even more about the travelers. I mean what did they truly know about them.

"Should we trust them? I don't like it," one man said to another.

"Well, it does not look like they staying around here for long. I mean I know it's strange. I have not seen an elf before in person," responded another.

"Why is that? I mean we have enough of those damn rangers to deal with, now we have elves," voice yet another man.

"Let's just hope that they do what they want then they leave us be," the first man concluded.

"But what's that suppose to be?" the second man asked him.

"I got an idea, what if they are looking for wives?" the first man joked.

Everyone looked at each other. Take their women away from them? Now that's unacceptable. Stern looks crossed their faces.

The women though, overheard the men talking and looked at each other. That didn't sound a bad idea. Then maybe, we can actually leave this place. Besides they are very attractive, I wouldn't mind being taken away by them.

Upstairs, everyone was being situated. Legolas and Elrohir attended to Elladan's wound. They did this all before Elladan shortly fell asleep after they gave him some medicine. One of them decided to stay in the room with him, for the night it would be Elrohir. Then Legolas was faced with what he called a 'dilemma' in which he had two choices: go back downstairs in the pub and be alone with the humans or simply go to his room and reside there for the night. It was not a shocker that he decided to reside in his room for the night.

Butterbeer slowly walked down stairs after everything was situated when he noticed that he had yet another visitor for the night. Luckily for this visitor, Elrohir had given up his room to stay with his brother to monitor his condition. Butterbeer returned behind the counter and looked at his new visitor.

"How may I help you?" Butterbeer asked his new arrival politely.

"I would like a room," a tall, dark haired, ranger stated as he just stood there.

A/N: Here is the new chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it… please review. That would help considering how long I'm had writer's block on this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 3 

The tall, lean, dark, rugged figure of a man stood there looking at Butterbeer with a queer gleam in his eyes1. He had ridden through Bree hastily in search of his brothers and had received word that they had passed lands nearby. Yet he was in need of a place to stay for at least to night, since he had spent many weary days searching for them.

The innkeeper looked at him somewhat suspiciously considering that he just realized whom he was talking to. Strider, he became known throughout Bree in all of his travels throughout that land. He was one of the Dunedain folk, Men of the Wild West1. No one seemed to question him these days of whenever they encounter him, for he normally did not stick around long enough for them to question him.

As if by luck, at that very moment, Elrohir had just walked down the stairs to ask Butterbeer for some fresh water for Elladan when he noticed exactly who was behind the counter.

The two of them locked eyes but Butterbeer didn't pay any heed to this, for he didn't even noticed that Elrohir was standing nearby him. The elf's light feet had served him well and he didn't make himself known, save to the one that stood behind the counter.

The ranger didn't make any sudden movements towards the elf or show his acknowledgment of another individual in the room. He just stood there plainly waiting for the innkeeper to respond to him despite the fact that he found half of what he wanted, since it was staring at him.

The very presence of the ranger in the inn created an uneasy feeling within the inn and the bar to say the least. The last time they had seen the ranger, they had a small orc attack in the small little town. Some of the residents of the town blamed the attack on the ranger and the fact that he probably brought trouble with him in the first place.

After a while, Butterbeer finally spoke, "right now, I do not have any rooms free but if you want, you can check later. But I highly doubt that any rooms would still be open then."

With this being said and Elrohir still standing there, the ranger nodded his head and motioned that he was heading near the bar. Elrohir slightly nodded his head. The reason he was getting fresh water was for the rest of the night in the first place and he didn't want to disturb someone in the middle of the night. Without a sound and much notice of anyone else around, Elrohir walked in the bar and sat down in the corner, which the ranger decided to sit.

He sat there and stared at the ranger without saying a word for the moment.

"_Elrohir, I am glad I found you," _the ranger spoke.

Throughout the years, since Elrohir and Elladan's father decided to take in a human boy. They had considered him like family. Despite the heritage of the human, they raised him. These past years, the twins had traveled with their "brother" and his kinsfolk, the Dunedain, on many different occasions especially in thoughts of their mother in mind2.

"_Estel, it has been a while," _Elrohir said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

They had given him the Elvish name Estel in Rivendell. Their father had given it to them. His true name though was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dunedain. He bore his Elvish name in pride among his many nicknames given to him by others.

"_Where is Elladan?" _Estel asked finally after gazing around the room for a moment.

Estel looked at him in thought and waited for an answer. Normally, unless it was for business reasons or really private moments was it rare to see Elrohir and Elladan away from each other for an extended period of time. It was odd enough and even odder right now due to the fact that they were in a bar at an inn in a small town like this one.

Elrohir sighed and started recounting the tale of the warg attack. It had been a surprise. They were traveling with Legolas on one of the hills that wargs do not normally occupy when they were attacked. Elladan had tried to fend off one of them when it got hold of one of arms. Legolas had managed to kill it before it did more damage. Then he told him that they had been traveling for a couple of days when they decided to rest here.

"_Is he okay now?" _Estel asked after hearing the tale.

"_He is resting. Alas! This delays us further," _Elrohir said and then sighed.

"_Why such distress_?" Estel asked after making an observation.

"_Our companion, Legolas does not think to fondly of humans, I am afraid. He is not taking well to us being here," _Elrohir finally admitted what was on his mind. He had been talking to Elladan this in the room when Legolas had finally left and stated that either they it was nice to sleep in a bed a night sometimes even though he didn't mind sleeping in trees.

Legolas was a Woodland elf. He took more of a liking to sleeping in trees and dwelling in forest rather than in the city-life. He was also more reclusive than either Elladan or Elrohir, which only made the friendship between the three of them even more interesting. Especially considering the fact that Elladan and Elrohir were more known for their mischief growing up and Legolas was brought up entirely different.

"_Have I met him?" _Estel asked Elrohir further. He had met a strange assortment of elves that did not take quite keenly towards humans. But he wondered slightly what Legolas' reason for not liking humans.

"_No, he is from Mirkwood, the Northern Woodland Realm. That is where his father, King Thranduil rules," _Elrohir explained. "_Unless, you have met him and have not told me, I believe you have not met."_

Estel sat there silently thinking to himself. Have I met him? His eyes sudden widen a little. _I think I am in trouble._

_**Notes:**_

**1. The description of Aragorn is Tolkein's **

**2. The reference of the twins' mother is Tolkein's as well. Their mother was captured and tortured by orcs. This is briefly mentioned in the Fellowship of the Ring.**

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review. I hope that your enjoyed the chapter.

A/N2: Please note that if Words within quotation marks are italicized then they are talking in Elvish. If words are italicized and not in quotation marks then they are thoughts.


End file.
